Deteriation of the Flesh or 500 Ways To Cook Wolf
by Seth Child Star
Summary: R for violence. Please R&R, and had to put the summery inside the story becuase it was so long, But the main two charecters are Bobby and an OC of mine.


Title:Deteriation ofThe Flesh or 500 Ways To Cook A Wolf

Summery:5 years ago, Bobby was bitten by a werewolf. The professor created a special serrumem for him, so he can't change into the beast, trusting only professors Gray and MaCoy with the recipe. Unfortunetly, Gray's dead, MaCoy's on vacation in a different galaxy, and X is with him. And it's only seven days till a full moon! Can a new friend help Bobby in time, or will Bobby end up killing his new friend?

Note: Okay, some of you are probly wondering about the strange summery. Well, you'll understand the werewolf part for sure, and if not it will be discussed later in chapter 2. Another thing is I'm gonna post a story telling about Turquoise, an alien friend of the X-men's, and who helped the Professor and Beast escape for two weeks on vacation, but the galaxy is unreachable by normal meensw, or telepathy. And the story will switch between ourtwo heros POVs. P.S., when the new guy is sorting thru Bobby's DVD collection and them placing them back in their place alphbeticaly(Which Bobby will explain about in some detail), some movies are made up.

Dissy:Nope, only Lukas is mine. And nothing else. But I do own a blue semi-see through Memorex boom box and a Craig portable CD player with a few of the mentioned CDs.

And now on with the show...er..story...thingy:

I sit here, telling you this story as it happens.At the current moment, I am a werewolf who happens to be taking a special serem to help me to beunable to change into a werewolf. Which is good. Cuase if I were to change into one in front of you, I'd be hungry. Real hungry. And I'd rip you into teeny tiny peices. And consume your flesh.

But that's not the point. The point is, I only have seven days left worth of the serem, and the professor and Mr. MaCoy, the only two still living people who know how to make the serem, have just left on a two week vacation. And I have only seven days of serem left.

The reason even I don't know how to make the serem is becuase of what would happen if I got depressed. Think about it. I could find away to stop the serem from being effective. Like add somethig that's not in the antidote that's not already in there. C'mon, people. Two plus two equals four. Actually, it equals an upside down chair, but that's beside the point!

Anyway, here I am, carving another line into my arm with an already bloody knife blade. The lines count the hours, and they've each scared over pretty quikly. Unusually quikly. There's a knock on the door, but seeing as I'm in the bathroom, I have to stand up, walk out, and pull on my blackish hoodie. It's black'ish' becuase it's weel faded, and is graying. Just think of it as an adult. Wtih balding or graying hair.

"Bobby, you know Lukas, I belive."  
Ms. Muroe.  
Should've known.  
Even though I'm taking the antidote, it doesn't stop the wolf's heightened senses from being there. After all, it only nutrulizes it for a while.  
It doesn't destroy it.  
But I wish it would.

"Bobby, this is your new roommate, seeing as you have a spare bed in your room. Ever since..." She trails off, her brown eye looking suddenly and extremely sad. The thing is, my best frind John should be sleeping in the now empty bed. That is, of coarse, not possible anymore since he's been MIA for over three years now. And he's not with Magneto, that's for sure, but some of the others think he's dead.

I see a sad tear forming in her left eye and quikly change the subject.  
"So...do like punk rock?" I ask Lukas as I let him catch a glimpse of the bedroom. One half, formorly John's half and now Lukas' half, is neat, and strait, and ordearly, and...well, you get the picture.  
So I'm sure you can tell that my half is anything but those words.

My t.v. is on, as is my DVD player.The screen shows the "Bonus Features" for Dawn of the Dead. The remake. My Computer is on theofficial site.Food wrappers littler the floor, posters litter the wall. My semi-see-thru blue Memorex radio/tape player/CD player is still playing Papa Roach's "Blood" over...  
and over...  
and over...

Well, you understand. And my Craig portable anti-skip CD player is on my bed. Okay, so Papa Roach isn't exactly Punk, but it's Rock, isn't it? Lukas clears his throat as if in disapproval. "Yes, well...I'm not really into that genre of music, but...at least there's a window."

I look at Ms. Munroe, who shakes her head as if to say, "Don't ask, please, just don't ask." Lukas looks at his own t.v. and computer, which are currently turned off. I shrugg as Lukas sets down his bags on his new bed. I cringe as the bed sqeaks, and have a bad feeling of what he's about to say. And he says it. "This bed will have to be replaced. It dangerous to sleep on a sqeaky bed. It might colapse." He moves on to my side of the room. Ms. Muroe, who I suspect has been the one forced to show him to room after room, hoping he'd quickly make up his snobbish mind, leaves.

"Erm..." I say as he inspects my side of the room. He looks at my side of the room. "You live in this...pig stye?" He asks, shuddering. I open my mouth, letting it hang open and my eyes are half open as well. How DARE he insult me. That's it. "So," I responed snappishly. "What it to ya?" He inspects my camera gear and things, like my DVD recorder. He moves on to my DVD collection, and begins to take movies out of the dresser drawer shelf I have them in. He begins to alphabetize them, putting the in their correct alphabetiacl order as he picks one up, makes a disgusted face and rude remark after saying its name, then, of course, as I 've been explaining in some detail, he places them in alphebetical order.

"Zombie Conflict. Ugh."

"House of the Dead. Yachk." (yes, that's how it's ment to be spelt)

"Tremors collectors edition, Demons Within, Ireland's Eye, Shore of Blood? What are you, a horror freak?" Lukas asked, as he wheeled around to face me. I was now standing in front of his new bed. "Yeah, so?" I say as I cassualy sit onto his bed, which breaks just as soon as I sit down. Lukas' luggage falls onto me, and I luagh when I see him come in close contact with my face. "Ummm...opps?" I say innocently."

Well, how do you like it? Please share. And share any thoughts on what you think about Lukas.


End file.
